


Animals

by adanedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Hair Pulling, Modern AU, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, danger do not do this irl, moderate knowledge of how to drive a stick shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel
Summary: What was it about her that made him so ready to take a backseat, so to speak? He was in the driver’s seat, but they both knew she was driving.---Celegorm and Aredhel take a joyride.
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> do i have a bunch of longer wips im working on? yes  
> did i stop working on them to write something very nasty? also yes  
> i have an idea ive been stewing on for a modern au, i guess this is also partly to test how i like writing for it? if i ever end up writing anything else/significant for this verse i'll put them in a series lol

Neon green numbers on the dashboard displayed _1:30 AM_.

Headlights off, a clunky, black, 90's VW sedan rolled past the Nolofinwëan household. Its driver jammed the stick into _park_ in the shadows between street lamps, the only visible light from afar was the flicker of his lighter as he re-lit a half burnt-out cigarette from the ashtray. He mumbled to himself, blowing smoke across the dashboard, “Door, or window?”

After a few minutes of waiting, he smirked, _Window_. _Bad girl_. The car crawled forward, carefully out of sight, as a white figure wiggled from a second floor window, into and down a tree, and then jogged across the side lawn to the car. She tapped on the window, a mischievously bright smile on her face, and he leaned over to roll it down part-way.

“Hey babydoll, lookin’ for a ride?” He chewed his lip, and tightened his grip on the wheel as she opened the door and slipped inside. A light denim jacket hung over her shoulders, and a skin-tight white dress wrapped around her body that showed off her curves, _and her thong_ , perfectly.

She smirked back at him, dragging her dark curls over one shoulder, “I’m headed wherever you’re headed, big boy.” She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, and laughed, “Glad you showed up, Tyelko.”

Celegorm rumbled, and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in for a proper kiss, “How could I ever stand you up, Irissë?”

“You couldn’t,” Aredhel threw herself back in the seat, not bothering to buckle up as Celegorm used both feet on the pedals, and gripped the shift between them, kicking the car into gear and peeling down the street.

“God knows it,” His lips curled back as he mumbled under the roar of the motor.

  
  


“So,” Aredhel began, leaning over to his side again, once they were out on the highway, “Where _are_ we headed?” She breathed into his ear, and he bit the inside of his cheek, eyes fixed on the road.

“Wherever you want to go, babe,” He glanced down briefly at the hand on his thigh, taking in a deep breath as it crept towards his groin. _Fuck, I’m already hard_ , he thought, shifting his hips uncomfortably.

“I’ll go anywhere with you, as long as we go _fast_ ,” She nipped at his ear, and squeezed him through the front of his jeans. Almost on instinct, his left foot stamped down on the clutch, while his arm jerked on the shift and his right foot pressed on the gas. “That’s more like it,” She cooed, unable to hide the smile in her voice, and she kissed and licked over the shell of his ear, her hand working slowly between his legs, kneading his length.

Celegorm couldn’t hold in his groan, fingernails biting into the leather of the steering wheel. What was it about her that made him so ready to take a backseat, so to speak? He was in the driver’s seat, but they both knew _she_ was driving. Slim fingers pulled open the zipper of his jeans, and snaked inside, feeling their way over his bare skin until he was freed from his clothes. He felt more than heard her laughter over the dull pounding of blood in his ears, the engine, and the sound of the tires flying over the asphalt. Soft puffs of breath on his ear making him throb between her hands as she stroked him.

“Your mama know what kinda trouble you get into?” Celegorm growled, and tried to laugh casually, but his breath hitched as her thumb swiped over his head, spreading his leak down his shaft.

“I’m twenty-one, my mama doesn’t need to know where I am.” Aredhel squeezed him then, and he had to blink the stars out of his vision.

“Fair point,” He breathed, unsure if he even said it out loud, but he was too busy focused on not driving off the road as her head dropped into his lap, breathing hot and wet over the head of his cock. It was an awkward angle, with his arm trapped under her where he gripped the stick, but she didn’t seem to mind, dragging her tongue over him despite the complicated position.

He groaned again, louder and rocked his hips in a shallow motion, just the tip in and out of her mouth. She hummed, (or laughed again, he couldn't tell) and finally she sank down over him, opening her throat to him right off the bat. A shiver ran up his spine, and he couldn’t stop the _whimper_ that escaped his lips, rocking his hips again, involuntarily.

"Whose cock have you been sucking that you've gotten so good at it?" He huffed out, glancing up and down between her and the road. She was drooling over him, leaving a wet spot on his jeans, and at some point the hand that wasn't gripping the base of his cock had made its way down between her legs to play with herself.

Aredhel pulled back just long enough to tell him, "It's none of your business," with a smirk, before going back down on him. A white-hot flicker of jealousy struck him at the idea that she might actually be sleeping around on him, (not that they were _together_ or anything). He couldn’t deny that the image of her lips wrapped around some faceless cock was arousing, but at the same time he felt a _need_ to remind her that she was _his_. To stake his claim on her body.

They were flying down backroads, nothing on either side for miles but empty woods, when Celegorm felt his gut tighten. To hell with wherever they were going, he couldn't wait another second, and wasn't about to come before even getting his turn to play. “Ris, oh, _oooh, Ris,_ ” He gasped, jerking the wheel to the side, and pulling off onto the shoulder, slamming the break so hard that he slipped free of her mouth, “I want to eat your goddamn pussy so bad.”

Throwing the car into park, he switched off the ignition, not bothering to take out the keys before he started tearing the buttons of his flannel open, and wiggling out of his shirts. Aredhel scrambled over the console to the back seat, getting a swift slap on the ass as she passed by Celegorm’s face, and he snapped his teeth at her, grinning. He followed behind, licking his lips as she leaned against the car door, legs splayed and dress hiked up around her stomach. Her little black thong left nothing to the imagination, and he growled as he threw her knees over his shoulders, nuzzling against her and rutting his hips against the air. She was already damp all the way through, and her inner thighs were moist with her slick. The smell was almost enough to make Celegorm light headed, and his cock throbbed again as he inhaled her.

With his teeth he pulled the tiny garment aside, letting it snap back against her. He kissed around the outside of her folds, nosing against the softness of her hair, and tugging on it with his teeth, teasingly. It tickled against his cheeks, and made his stomach giddy as wetness smeared across his cheeks when he parted her with his tongue, dragging lazily across her lips before flicking across her clit, earning him a moan and a rough hand gripping into his hair.

Lapping little circles around her clit with his tongue had her whining and grabbing his hair tighter, with both hands, and grinding down against his face. The tug on his hair sent a tingle down his spine, and he groaned against her as she rode his face to her pleasure. Fingernails dragging against his scalp encouraged him to dive further with his tongue, pressing it into her as far as he could reach. His nose smooshed against her clit, still grinding against him as he curled his tongue inside her.

"Fuck, Tyelko," Aredhel panted, toes curling as she dragged his head away from her, "In me, _in me, please_."

He smiled at her, all teeth with her slick covering his chin and cheeks, as she held him up by his hair, "Anything, babe. I'm yours," She let go of him, and he ran a smoothing hand through his hair as he settled back into the seat. She climbed over his lap and kissed him fiercely, enjoying the taste of herself on him and licking the wetness from his face. The head of his cock brushed up against her lips, and they moaned into each other's mouths. The heat and wetness between them felt all the more intense after they were both yanked back from the verge of coming.

Aredhel pressed herself against him, slicking his cock with her wetness, grinding along his length. She ground down, rolling her hips in little circles to stimulate her clit against him, and he grabbed her hips roughly to hold her still against him.

"Irissë, if you don't want me to come before I can even fuck you, then you'd better get on with it," He kissed along her neck and ear, grumbling against her skin. He didn't need to look at her to know how smug she looked, but he paused suddenly, trying to move her aside, "Fuck, I almost forgot a--"

Before he could finish his thought, she sank down on his cock, until she was nestled totally against him. Buried to the balls, his eyes rolled back, and he forgot any notion he'd had of wearing a condom.

"Bad girl," he mumbled, but rocked his hips up into her, slipping the straps of her dress down her shoulders to expose her breasts. Immediately he latched his mouth onto one, hungrily groping the other, while his free hand copped her ass. Aredhel tossed her head back, her hair falling down her back, and she braced her hands on his shoulders, sighing out pleasant moans as he fucked into her, bouncing her hips to meet each thrust.

Biting at her breast, she could already feel the bruises blossoming under Celegorm's teeth. A hand twisted into his hair again, wrenching his head back to look at her, and his lips pulled off her with a pop and a scrape of teeth. Their eyes met, dark and intense as they gazed breathlessly at each other, before Celegorm, ignoring (enjoying) how it tugged on his hair, leaned forward to steal a kiss. There was nothing gentle in the gesture, teeth clacking together and tongues grappling desperately, the only desire between them to feel and taste as much of each other as possible.

The hand on her ass groped her hard, kneading her soft flesh and squeezing her at the junction of her ass and thigh. He dragged his fingers lightly up her crack, and reveled in the shiver that traveled through her, drinking down the sounds she purred into his mouth. He gave a swift slap to her cheek, before dragging his fingers back down along the same route, playing feather-light over her hole. He pressed his finger against it, but not in, rubbing in circles over the muscle while she bounced on him.

“You want more?” He rasped, “You want this, too?” He pressed the tip of his finger just inside, dry, and she groaned low and loud, her head dropping down onto his shoulder.

“Yes, fuck, please, _yes_ ,” She moved her hips with more enthusiasm, and he chuckled into her ear, nibbling at it as he shifted to reach for the bottle of lube he kept in the compartment on the door. It was mostly empty, but he had enough to slick three fingers, and settled back against the seat.

One finger, like before, just the tip at first. Letting her rock back onto his hand, torn between craving the friction at either hole. After a moment he had mercy on her, plunging the finger to the last knuckle in one motion, and she pulled at his hair, moaning against his neck when he did. She stopped bouncing, fully seated on his length as he added a second finger with much less gentleness, just letting her body adjust to being filled both ways. Through her walls, he could feel the stiffness of himself inside her, and rubbed his fingers in a way that had them both gasping for more. When he added his third finger, she bit down on his shoulder and he hissed, bucking his hips up against her roughly. Celegorm’s hands were big, and his fingers thick, and even as she stretched around him he scissored his fingers, trying to stretch her out even further, to push her body to its insatiable limit.

The hand gripping his hair tugged again, and she whined against his shoulder, drooling around where her teeth were still clamped around him. At that, he gripped onto her hip with his free hand, and began to raise her up and down himself, rolling his hips up into her in an almost gentle motion. As she became accustomed to the feeling of being filled so thoroughly, she began to move herself again. She hated to feel submissive, but couldn’t help how she melted against him, overwhelmed by the pleasure throbbing through her. His fingers slipped out when she sank down against him, and pushed back inside as she lifted up again.

“Oh, Jesus, oh God, oh _FUCK_ , Tyelko!” Aredhel gasped, speeding up her pace again, made desperate and wild by the intensity of it all, “I want you to come in me, in my ass,” She pleaded, biting into him again.

The sound that ripped out of Celegorm's throat was barely human, he could have come on the spot just from hearing her beg like that. His fingers curled inside her, and at the feeling of his knuckles brushing against his own length inside her, his gut clenched hotly. "Anything, anything, babe," he husked, and pulled his hand out of her, " _Up_."

She didn't need to be told twice, raising up just enough for him to reposition his cock against her ass, before he pulled her down onto it, breaching her all at once. His cock was still slick from being inside her, and he'd prepared her just enough that what little resistance there was had her wailing out in pleasure. It was a big stretch, but a good stretch, nothing she hadn't taken before, and though she was nearly over-sensitive there was no pain.

She kissed him again, though it was hardly a kiss. Biting his lips and sucking his tongue, while he felt between them until his thumb found her clit, working her in rhythm with his thrusts. She moaned and swore and pleaded against his lips, unable to contain herself when she finally came, screaming his name into his own mouth.

Celegorm came almost at the same instant, spurred on by the feeling of her clenching around him. He hissed, breathing heavily out his nose, and kept their lips sealed together as he growled, fucking her through it as they came together.

Boneless and panting, they sat entwined. He rolled his hips slowly against her still, riding out the last waves of his pleasure, and Aredhel clenched around him as tight as her body would let her, until he finally lifted her off his cock, letting it slip out limp and spent, a trickle of his come spilling from her and staining his jeans.

"Fuck, babe, fuck, you're so good, Ris, I love you," he whispered breathlessly while stroking her hair. She was slumped against him, kissing and nursing the already purple bite mark she'd laid on his shoulder. "Fuck," He said again, realizing his slip, but either Aredhel didn't notice or didn't have the energy to care just then, because she didn't seem bothered.

They sat tangled up together until the sweat and stickiness between them became unbearable, and Aredhel pulled away, looking for something to wipe herself off with.

"Napkins in the glove box," Celegorm told her, and she fixed her shoulder straps back where they belonged, covering her chest, and crawled back into the front passenger seat. He couldn't help but slap her behind again as she passed him, and he could only smile apologetically when she shot him a look over her shoulder.

Aredhel cleaned herself up, and adjusted her thong back into place, though it was stretched out to one side. She smoothed her dress down, and grabbed Celegorm's flannel, shrugging it on in place of her flimsy jacket. He climbed back into his seat, after tucking himself away and fixing his jeans, and tried to wipe himself off, but couldn't do much about the come and wetness that was already setting into the denim. He left his t-shirt off, and reached for his cigarettes, offering one to Aredhel, who declined, before lighting it and blowing smoke out the cracked window.

The clock on the dashboard read _3:12 AM._

"Better get you home soon, eh? Be no good if mommy and daddy find your bed empty." He took a deep hit, and Aredhel rolled her eyes, snatching the cigarette from him anyway.

"Mommy and daddy need to butt out of my business," She sighed, then shook her head, "I know they mean well. I love them, I do, but I'm grown. I'm old enough to--"

Headlights suddenly flooded in the rear window, a huge truck rolling up behind them to park. Celegorm's first instinct was to think it was a cop, but he realized as he struggled into his t-shirt that there were no lights, or siren.

From the truck came a tall, lean man walking up to the window, that Celegorm was already rolling down when he stopped and shined his flashlight into the car.

"Y'all alright out here? You need a jump or something?" He leaned down to look in the window, and Celegorm saw he was a forest ranger. Probably on the way home from a late shift, there was no other reason he should be all the way out here at this time. He noticed the nametag he wore said: _Tilion_.

"No, sir. We were just, we, uh--" His face flushed suddenly, realizing how obvious what they were _just doing_ was. His jeans were stained, his shirt was rumpled, Aredhel sat beside him wrapped in his flannel and dressed otherwise scandalously, and he was sure the car must reek of sex.

He couldn't think of a good excuse, so he didn't finish the sentence. The ranger just nodded, apparently absorbing the situation.

"Well, you better be gettin' on. 'S late," The ranger cleared his throat, and patted the top of the car, "Don't get into any _more_ trouble on your way home."

"Yes, sir," Celegorm nodded tightly, turning the key in the ignition, "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight." The ranger said, before turning to leave. Aredhel, who had been hiding her face in her shoulder, let out a snort of laughter as soon as the truck pulled back onto the road ahead of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry--" She waved a hand in front of her face, and ashed the cigarette into the tray, and he nudged her on the arm with a scowl.

"You were just as caught as I was, at least I have a _little_ shame about it." He griped, pulling back onto the road with a u-turn.

"At least I don't have a cumstain on my jeans."

He grabbed the cigarette from her, and blew the smoke back into her face, but they were both laughing as they roared back down the highway. To take her home, or to get into more trouble after all, they hadn't decided yet.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feedback is appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr at adanedhel.tumblr.com!!


End file.
